The present invention relates to an image generation system, program and information storage medium.
Conventionally, an image generation system (or game system) for generating an image as viewed from a given viewpoint (or virtual camera) in an object space which is a virtual three-dimensional space is known. It is highly popular as a system by which a so-called virtual reality can be experienced. For example, in an image generation system in which a player can enjoy a competition game (or car game), the player enjoys the game by using a control section (a steering wheel, a shift lever, an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal and the like) to control a moving object (player's moving object or player's car) and to compete with another moving object (another player's moving object or another car) which are controlled by another player (a computer player or another human player). It is desirable that in such an image generation system consumption of consumption supplies such as tires or the like is also simulated so as to improve the reality of the game.
However, for example, if there is a change in the setting of game termination condition (or game clear condition) such as the number of laps on a course, it has been found that an unnatural situation which would not be accepted by a player will be created when the consumption is to be simulated as faithful to events of the actual world.